Mariposa Traicionera
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Mezclen una taza de personajes, una pizca de drama, una cucharada de romance y una espolvoreada al gusto de pasión. ¿Y que obtienen? ¡Un fic de Lady Grayson, claro! ¿Protagonista? Shiryu ;)
1. El accidente

_Cap. 01_

_El accidente_

* * *

Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando las figuras de los cinco santos de bronce apareció a las afueras del aeropuerto, todos con caras de cansancio y leves sonrisas.

Acababan de llegar desde Grecia después de una larga visita a los chicos de oro, y Saori había decidido quedarse una temporada en el santuario, seguramente para fisgonear a los santos mientras entrenaban por las mañanas ;)

En ese instante, frente a los chicos estaba un enorme carro negro de año un tanto reciente, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

- ¡Hey, Tatsumi si nos trajo un carro!

- ¡Y uno bueno!

- Y yo que pensé que nos iba a traer una carcacha.

- Bueno, bueno, ¡Súbanse, que me estoy mojando!!

Los chicos rieron al comentario de Ikki y subieron al automóvil utilizando las llaves que les habían dejado en uno de los mostradores con las señoritas de los boletos.

Hyoga, Shun e Ikki subieron atrás, Seiya en el copiloto y Shiryu al volante.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de viaje, el joven peliverde sonrió al observar hacia fuera.

- Pero que bonita noche!!

- Bonita?? Pero Shun, está lloviendo peor que cuando Poseidón estaba causando problemas.

- Oh vamos Hyoga, no seas pesimista... la lluvia es hermosa... como tu.

Hyoga volteó a ver al pequeño Andrómeda, el cual estaba levemente sonrojado. El cisne sonrió y pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Shun, y con su mano alcanzó su rostro, le volteó y sus labios se acercaron hasta...

- ¡SE TE OLVIDA QUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ, PATO, BESAS A MI HERMANO Y TE DOY UNA GOLPIZA, ENTIENDES???

- ...aguafiestas. ¬¬

Todos soltaron la carcajada mientras Ikki abrazaba protectoramente a Shun, y por el retrovisor, Shiryu les observó sonriendo.

Inconscientemente, Shiryu soltó una de sus manos del volante y se la llevó al pecho, sobándose varias veces.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Eh?

Shiryu volteó y observó a Seiya, el cual sonreía enormemente.

- Si quieres yo manejo.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR EL VOLANTE, CABALLO ALADO!!

- SI SEIYA, VAMOS A ACABAR EMBARRADOS EN UN POSTE!

- ENTENDISTE???

- Ok, ok, no tienen que ponerse tan enojados U.U.

- Tranquilo Seiya.

El joven dragón sonrió cálidamente.

- Estoy bien, solamente necesito descansar un poco, ¿De acuerdo?

El moreno sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta hincándose en su asiento, comenzando a manotear con Shun y Hyoga, causando los gritos de Ikki.

Shiryu les observó divertido y concentró su mirada en el camino, ensombreciendo sus ojos debido al dolor en su pecho, el cual comenzaba a volverse mas intenso, pero soportable.

En ese instante, el sonido de las risas de sus compañeros se acabó y Shiryu volteó a ver a los chicos, encontrándose con sus rostros preocupados.

- Shiryu, detente a un lado de la carretera, ¿No?

- ...¿Por....qué?

- ¿Por qué? Amigo, apoco no te has dado cuenta de que ni siquiera puedes respirar??

El joven chino frunció el ceño. Había estado demasiado concentrado en el camino y el dolor en su pecho que ni siquiera había notado lo difícil que le estaba costando respirar, o sus manos totalmente aferradas al volante.

- Vamos lagartija, pásate para atrás. Y tu pato, ni creas que te voy a dejar solo con Shun. Vente conmigo hermano, y tu asno, muévete para atrás.

Shiryu aceptó levemente con la cabeza, y sin embargo, antes de que tuviera tiempo de orillarse, una punzada de dolor nació en su pecho y exhaló un leve grito.

- ¡Shiryu!

El dolor se expandió a su cabeza y las manos del joven se aferraron a sus sienes, creando el pánico general.

- ¡SHIRYU, QUE TE PASA??

- SEIYA, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA AGARRA EL VOLANTE!!!!

Sin embargo, para cuando Ikki alcanzó a pasarse por encima del asiento para tomar el volante, el auto ya se había salido de control, y lo último de que se enteraron fue de que Seiya tenía asido a Shiryu por los hombros, el cual gemía de dolor. Ikki apenas y alcanzó a rozar con sus dedos el volante, mientras Shun se ocultó en los brazos de Hyoga, quien simplemente alcanzó a susurrar un débil "Vamos a estar bien", y cerró sus ojos...

* * *

N/A: HOLA!! ñ.ñ.

Adivinen a quien se le ha ocurrido una historia nueva ñ.ñ!!!

Espero recibir muchos reviews para esta historia, ya que prometo que va a tener muchas emociones, muchas intrigas y mucho de todo.

Va a haber romance, angst, humor, misterio y muchas otras cosas.

Les mando muchos besos y espero verlos pronto.

A los que están esperando mis otras historias, no desesperen, que les estoy avanzando, pero con el trabajo y la escuela casi no tengo tiempo de nada.

La historia de **"La balanza del Pegaso"** está en toques finales del primer capítulo, y no tarda en subir, pero la de **"Nacido inocente..."** va algo atrasada.

También les pido algo de paciencia. Tengo una historia de Batman publicada que se llama **"Simplemente amor"**, y ando escribiendo **"Simplemente amor, 7 años después"**, y otra mas de Dragón Ball, que se va a llamar **"Ángeles en discordia"** entonces, como pueden ver, ando dando vueltas y vueltas con mis historias, pero les prometo que pronto van a subir los siguientes capis.

Les mando muchos besos a todos, y cuídense mucho, ok??

Besos, besos y mas besos.

Lady Grayson :D


	2. Despertar

_Cap. 02_

_Despertar_

------------------

Seiya observó a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie lo observara, y avanzó un par de pasillos.

Sintió una ráfaga de aire y de inmediato se llevó una mano a su descubierto trasero. Lo cual le daba otro motivo de queja. Odiaba las batas de hospital.

Hacía ya un par de horas que se había despertado, encontrándose cara a cara con Hyoga. También estaba ahí Shun, junto a Ikki, quien se sobaba la vendada cabeza.

Los ojos de Seiya se habían paseado por la habitación hasta marearlo, pero no encontró ni rastro de Shiryu.

- No está aquí.

Recordó le había dicho Hyoga, Shiryu estaba en cuidados intensivos, y si era ahí en donde estaba, era ahí a donde se dirigiría el Pegaso.

Pero se preguntaba que era ese sentimiento que lo había despertado de su profundo sueño.

Era como si Shiryu no estuviera. Como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

- Hey, lindo trasero, burro con alas.

- ¿Eh??

Seiya volteó de golpe, blanco como papel y, obviamente, cubriéndose el trasero.

Un sonriente Hyoga, con un tímido Shun y un burlesco Ikki le hicieron frente.

- ¡Pero que hacen aquí??

- Tranquilo Seiya, te veníamos siguiendo.

- Si, divirtiéndonos de cómo te tapas el trasero del viento frío del pato navideño.

El ruso rió por lo bajo dándole un ligero codazo a Ikki, y Seiya se puso rojo.

- ¡ASÍ QUE FUERON USTEDES!!!

- No puedes culparnos, era bastante divertido.

Seiya miró fijamente a sus compañeros y sonrió a medias.

- ¿También están preocupados por Shiryu?

- Si, pero muévete burro, que si descubren que no estamos, nos matan.

El moreno aceptó y comenzó de nuevo el camino, esta vez seguido por sus compañeros, los cuales iban bastante tranquilos, pues el atractivo de Hyoga, la inocencia de Shun y el puño cerrado de Ikki amenazando con tumbarle los dientes a alguien, les habían conseguido muy buenas batas que se cruzaban por la parte de atrás, dándoles entera y segura libertad de movimiento.

- Es aquí, ¿Verdad?

- Si, la enfermera dijo que era estaba en esta habitación, pero que lo veríamos en unas cuantas horas.

Seiya abrió con cuidado la puerta y se asomó muy lentamente.

Ahí estaba Shiryu, tapado de mantas blancas, con cables conectados a su pecho, muñecas, cabeza, piernas y otras tantas. Estaba bastante mas pálido de lo normal, y lo único audible en la habitación era el sonido del respirador y el pillido que hacía la máquina al ritmo de su corazón.

- Oh, rayos.

Se metieron con cuidado y cerraron la puerta. Ikki tomó los informes del estado de Shun, y frunció el ceño ya que no entendía la mayoría de las cosas, pero algo le había quedado en claro.

- Shiryu está en coma.

Las palabras de Ikki hicieron eco en la habitación. Shun se dejó caer en un sillón cercano, mientras Hyoga se acomodaba cuidadosamente a su lado, después de todo, tenía el tobillo astillado, y no creía que caminar por todo el hospital escondiéndose le hubiera echo algún beneficio.

Seiya por su parte no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todos tenían heridas menores, ¿Por qué rayos Shiryu estaba en algo tan grave como lo era el coma?

Y ese sentimiento que aún persistía en su pecho. Estaba junto a su amigo, le tenía tomado de la mano, y la poca calidez que este emitía era distinta, como si… fuera otra persona.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, y todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado con cierto aire de sorpresa.

- Jóvenes, no se les dijo que guardaran reposo.

- Claro que si doctor, lo guardamos debajo de la cama y luego vinimos para acá.

El médico sonrió al sarcástico comentario de Ikki, y no le dio importancia.

- Cuando las enfermeras descubrieron que habían desaparecido, supuse que habían venido a ver a su amigo.

- Doctor, Shiryu va a despertar, ¿Verdad?

- Está en coma, y no hay nada que…

- ¡OIGAN!

Todos voltearon a ver a Seiya de golpe, quien tenía cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

- Les estoy pasando que se hayan escapado para estar con su amigo, pero deben guardar silencio.

- No, usted no entiende, ¡Shiryu me apretó la mano!

El doctor abrió con sorpresa los ojos y se acercó, pero apenas iba a revisar al joven chino, cuando este abrió los ojos.

- Pero que…

Con mucha prisa, el hombre comenzó a revisar los signos vitales de Shiryu, una y otra vez, sacándose finalmente los lentes y mirándole asombrado.

- ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

El dragón parpadeó un par de veces y volteó a ver a Seiya. Primero, como si buscase su aprobación, pero después de ello, su mirada cambió a sorpresa y confusión, como si fuera la primera vez que veía al Pegaso.

- Respóndele al doctor, amigo.

Shiryu regresó su mirada a los ojos del médico, y después a sus dedos.

- Tres.

- Bien, ahora, sigue mi dedo.

El hombre paseó su mano frente a los ojos de Shiryu, quien siguió el movimiento sin dificultad.

- Creo que lo que en realidad necesitabas no eran tantos medicamentos, sino la compañía de tus amigos.

Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, que Shiryu no devolvió.

- Voy a mandarte hacer unos exámenes, mientras, te dejo en compañía de tus excelentes amigos.

El doctor se retiró todavía sorprendido, mientras Ikki, Shun y Hyoga se acercaban al chino, quien les miraba de arriba abajo con curiosidad.

- Vaya que nos diste un susto, Shiryu.

- Por un momento, nos recordaste a Seiya, después de la batalla contra Hades.

- Escucha lagartija, vuelves a meternos en semejantes aprietos, y te juro que esta vez no sales del coma, ¿Entendiste?

El joven sonrió, pero solamente Seiya notó que no era la sonrisa de siempre, no era la sonrisa de Shiryu.

Mientras esperaban por los exámenes, los jóvenes de bronce charlaban y le contaban al desorientado dragón de las bromas que le habían jugado a Seiya y a su bata de hospital, poniendo sumamente rojo al chico.

Shiryu reía de manera forzada, quedándose de vez en cuando en un profundo silencio, mirando a su alrededor y curioseando con las agujas que aún estaban en sus brazos.

Una sonora carcajada de parte de Hyoga y Seiya sacó a Shiryu de sus cavilaciones, y al ver que Shun hacía esfuerzos por no reírse, y a Ikki totalmente sonrojado, supo que debía ser algo realmente gracioso, por lo que empezó a reír también.

- Oigan.

Llamó el dragón entre risas, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, quienes seguían riendo.

- Tengo una pregunta. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Las risas se callaron de golpe, y todos se fijaron en el dragón, pensando que era alguna broma. Pero sus ojos reflejaban infinita curiosidad, y sinceridad.

No estaba mintiendo. No sabía quienes eran esas personas que le acompañaban.

------------------------------------

N/A: Hola!!!

Los capítulos me están quedando algo cortos, pero no se preocupen, van a comenzar a ser mas largos, ya que las cartas ya están sobre la mesa, ahora, ¡Empieza la verdadera historia!!

**Lupina Black** – esque es irresistible hacer sufrir al personaje favorito ñ.ñ. Las cosas se van a poner feas para todos. ¿Pareja para Shiryu?? ¡CLARO!! Eso lo verás más puesto como dentro de dos capítulos ;)

**Varda-Elentari** – Pues nop, no es para nada normal lo que le ocurrió, pero eso se va a aclarar mas delante. Y pues ya ves que los pobres si acabaron en el hospital, pero no le eches la culpa a Seiya, mejor échasela a la autora, jajajaja.

**DarkLady-Iria** – Pobrecito Seiya, no puedo hacerlo simplemente desaparecer… aunque ganas no me faltan ¬¬. Pero, las cosas van a mejorar por todos lados, ¡Espero sigas leyendo!!

**Lady palas** – Esto se va a poner muuuy bueno, te lo aseguro. La de Nacido Inocente le hemos estado avanzando, espero te guste como va. ¡Besos, y gracias por el mensaje!

**Ede** – Jajajaja, me agrada que te gustara el primer capi, y espero te haya gustado este segundo. Y en cuanto a la asociación, ¡Ya no les hablas de mi, que me persiguen con piedras y palos por hacer sufrir a Shiryto! ¡Yo también te quiero, byeee!!

**Shadir** – Gracias por el mensaje, espero te haya gustado el capi.

¡BESOS A TODOS, Y GRACIAS POR LEER!!!


End file.
